fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
ISU-152BM
After the succes of the Su-152, the Russians built a new vehicle wich will be the succesor of the SU-152. This time built on the KV-1S chassis, the ISU-152 was a excactly the same gun but in a bigger turret with thicker armor. Later, lot of new designs are be designed. In April 1944, in attempt to increase the firepower of ISU-152, a high-power variant of the self-propelled gun was developed in Factory No. 100, designated ISU-152BM (ИСУ-152БМ), sometimes referred to as ISU-152BM-1 or ISU-152-1. The factory designation was Object 246 (Объект 246). The "BM" ("БМ") in the designation stands for "Large Power" ("Большой Мощности"). The main purpose of the ISU-152BM was the fight against heavily armoured tank destroyers such as the Elefant and the Jagdtiger. It was armed with the 152.4 mm BL-8 (БЛ-8) long barrel gun, which unlike the ISU-152's gun wasn't a gun-howitzer but an anti-tank gun. The gun had a maximum range of 18,500 metres, with the 43.56 kg high-explosive shell which had a muzzle velocity of 880 m/s. The overall length of the gun was over 8 metres, with a barrel length of 7620 mm (50 calibers). The armour-piercing round, weighing 48.78 kg, had a muzzle velocity of 850 m/s. During test firing at armour plates with different thickness, the ISU-152BM have successfully penetrated a maximum of 203 mm of RHA at 90° at ranges of up to 2000 metres. However, during the trials, July 1944, the gun showed some deficiencies such as being difficult to operate by the crew, unreliable work of the muzzle brake and the breech block, and unsatisfactory performance of the shells. In addition, the gun, reaching out too far, was limiting the maneuverability of the fighting vehicle. The self-propelled gun carried 21 rounds of two piece (shell and charge) ammunition, and had a rate of fire of 2 rounds/min. It used the engine, transmission, running gear and electric equipment of the ISU-122. Only one prototype has be built, but the Secret Ordnance Factory took this gun in production so we can use it in FHSW. The vehicle ingame is a fast vehicle with a far distance camera vieuw. The gun is so powerull, even the Königstiger can be destroyed after two direct hits in the front! Test with the Maus, the Maus is be destroyed after 8 direct hits in the front and after 1 or 2 shots in the side! Of course, the armor is not strong enough to bounce off 105mm shots from the improved King Tiger and 128mm shots from the Jagdtiger, Maus and more. So, hide you in the bushes and wait until you see your target. On the roof there is an machinegun wich also can be used as spotter. So gunner on the roof, spot your targets because then the driver knows where he most aim! But believe me, together with the Jagdtiger, this is the best tank destroyer of FHSW and the ISU-152BM is the non-fiction vehicle in the mod with the heaviest gun in the mod! Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-29-00.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-26-24-53.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-26-07-06.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-55-06.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-25-55.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-48-18.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-40-46.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-37-20-24.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-28-55-97.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-28-43-00.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-28-16-57.jpg Category:Soviet Equipment Category:Tank destroyers